


The First Sleep

by ClownfuckinAround



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Yandere Pennywise, anyways this has got me feeling a hell of a lot of ways and i had to get it out of me at some point, but i didn't finish it until now bc depression is a bitch, but i think i balance it p well with pennywise being a manipulative shithead, hello i've had this in the works for a few weeks actually, hibernation, productivity kinda goes out the window you know how it be, self indulgent garbo as always, this is fluffy and cheesy as all get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownfuckinAround/pseuds/ClownfuckinAround
Summary: 𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴… 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘺𝘱𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴; 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.Pennywise is going to sleep, and he wants his pet to come with him and keep him company during his long rest.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	The First Sleep

"_Darling…_" He purrs. His voice is infernal and predatory, and in the same breath, sultry and comforting. He wraps himself around you, long, silken pleated arms pressing tight around the soft curves of your midsection, just hard enough to be possessive but gentler still to make your heart flutter restlessly within your chest. Gloved hands are wandering down to grasp your hips, pulling you slowly into his lap in the center of the cave. You let yourself be manipulated by the sway of his firm but delicate movements, your body so flush with screaming, desperate want for him that you welcome his touch and melt into the warmth of his chest. You can feel his hums and chitters against your back, almost like feedback of his deadlights is emanating off of him and you're so close you can _ feel _ it. It feels sublime and serene, rather than horrific and maddening as it reasonably should be. Perhaps for anyone else, but surely not for you. Or maybe the blinding insanity of his essence had already tainted you and this, this here, was the sweet oblivion that only the unhinged flies caught in his web could taste before flitting helplessly into inevitable death. It didn't matter to you either way. It… Felt too good.

"You know what it would mean, my pet, if you chose to stay here with me? _Hmm? _" 

He squeezes you just a little tighter and you let out a fragile gasp when he lowers his nose to sniff at your quickening pulse. It occurs to you in this moment just how easily he could subject you to mortal misery, if ever he had the inclination, the fleeting urge to give into his animalistic instincts and bring you permanent, ineffaceable harm. Could squeeze just a little harder and make you pop, make your entrails ooze out from the pressure, could unsheath his unforgiving maw and take your head off in one clean bite, but instead he chooses to favor you with soft and soothing, intimate touches. It renders you speechless.

"It would mean you would never have to be alone again… And your love would keep me alive, keep me nurtured forever... Tell me, girl… Is that not… Exactly what you want? What you need?"

He's peppering soft kisses down the side of your neck and into your collarbone, the coarse grit of the tulle in his collar tickling sensitive skin at your nape. His lips are wet with drool but you find this titillating rather than repulsive. You moan sweetly at his little gestures of affection and you can feel him grinning into your skin, clearly pleased by your favorable reaction. Then there is a hollow beat of silence between you, almost a mutual moment of contemplation, and he takes a deep breath into your neck before speaking again. His voice takes on a more morose intonation, serenading the silence of the chamber with wistful lamentation. His words are simple, but a simple sentence all the same makes your heart sink with dread.

"The time is almost here, you know… For me to take my long sleep."

Your eyes fill with tears, as this knowledge had been lurking in the depths of your subconscious for quite some time, but ever the ostrich, you had stopped at nothing to avoid addressing it. Clearly, the time for that had passed, and now there was no evading it anymore. You look up at him with doleful, misty hazel eyes and you're taken aback by how ethereal he is in this moment, how beautiful and almost ghostly he appears. His eyes are like luminous golden streetlights guiding you home in a sea of black and fumbling, uncertain darkness, and though you'd stared into them so many times before it felt in this moment as if you were truly seeing them for the first time. His gaze was often hard and harsh, cruel and calculating and _ dangerous_, and it often made you feel small to be on its receiving end. But now as you shared each other's attention in full you felt bolstered, wanted, needed. _ Special_. His eyes were _ warm_, they fed you purpose.

"I… I know." You whisper. Your voice is so quiet it doesn't even register an echo. The cave is silent, hearing you speak in faint, almost incomprehensible syllables, listening to you just like him. He smiles, smoothing your hair over with a tender hand. His profile in the dim glow of the cavern is lovely beyond words, and you’re captivated by how the coiffed mess of wildfire about his head perfectly frames his face, looking down on you while he regards you with such affectionate scrutiny. Strange, the way even his very appearance was enticing, drawing in his prey with the transfixing radiance of a simple stare, like a baleful looming anglerfish in the deepest, darkest dredges of the sea. Looking into the light, trailing after as it withdrew into seclusion was surely certain death, but you swam eagerly towards it all the same, too entranced to do little else at this point but follow his lead.

"And I should like to take you with me, my darling pet. I want you to rest with me, stay with me, dream with me until time has lurched forward another twenty-seven years. I should like to keep you, and make you truly mine. I want you to give yourself to me completely."

Your mouth is dry and you blink, not daring to falter from his stare. Tears slide down your face to pool at the base of your chin. As much as you wanted to say yes immediately, it just wasn't that easy.

"My… My family, my friends…" 

Pennywise's voice is even and unphased.

"What about them, dearheart? What can they offer you that I cannot? They will forget you, my sweet, it is the way of mortals to neglect what they cannot see. A few short years and they will simply forget. The best thing you can do is forget them first. Forget them all, and belong to me. Belong to Pennywise, for as long as you are mine, I will _ never _ forget."

"I...I…"

More kisses, warm friction from his gloves follows its way up the skin of your arms as he strokes and pets you from behind. It's a cruel manipulation, but it works and already you feel your resolve begin to weaken again in favor of your wanton desire.

"There is no running from this, pet. You were fated for this, fated for me. My mate, my companion." His voice in your ear, the hot humid warmth of his breath against your neck makes you shiver. "_Mine_."

You sob and hang your head, knowing it would come down to this. You didn't want to think about it, you didn't want to choose between them and him, because it was an unfair ultimatum. It tore you up inside and turned everything you ever knew on its head, making you feel uncertain, indecisive. But you know you cannot have both, no matter how desperately you wished you could. How truly divine existence would be, to somehow retain the best of both worlds and co-exist alongside your clown as well as everyone else you ever loved; to live a flawless, idyllic fairytale existence amid the muck and grime of the sleepy little rural town in Maine you called home; to sift specks of gold from utter shit to take for your own and forge your own eternally perfect happy ending. But the circumstances of life were hardly ever so forgiving, so generous. It demanded you choose, _ he _ demanded you choose. It was… so _unfair_. But he is there, in his inimitably hypnotic fashion, to give your mind sway with his words; wear the walls of resistance in your head down to simple grains of sand with words of temptation, promises of decadent everything. He is much the devil on your shoulder, weighing down your conscience with his own will, knowing just how to play you in such a way that you cannot help but feel yourself begin to parrot his own wishes and desires in your head. All it takes is a brush of those gloved hands on your skin, his smooth, lilting voice crooning softly in your ear...

"I am all that you need, little one. I can give you anything you want, your heart's desires... Eternal love, eternal life, eternal happiness, it is all for you if you do only one thing, and that is to give yourself to me. Look… Look at me, pet…"

A gentle hand guides your chin to the side and before you can think to process his intentions he meets your lips with his own, demonstrating his passion as he takes your mouth in a deep, unremitting kiss. You breathe into him as you return the gesture without deliberation, breathy moans bubbling up from your gut to mingle with his reciprocal sounds of pleasure, a low primal snarl that makes your toes curl with excitement. When he finally pulls away, his eyes are fierce and smoldering but his hand lingers on your face, cupping the heat of your cheek with an uncharacteristic sweetness. He wipes away a wayward tear with his thumb.

"You wouldn't choose them over me… Would you darling? No… You love me more than anything… You love Pennywise more than the air in your fragile little lungs, more than the gorgeous decay of the autumn seasons year after year, all the comforting afternoons you spend in thrift stores, the brilliance of a full moon on a cool, quiet evening, more than anything you have ever held dear… I _ know _ you, my sweet, and I know what you feel for me, because I feel it for you."

Your heart skips a beat in your chest and you draw in a quick, sharp breath through your mouth in wordless shock. Electricity is coursing through your veins now and you shake in his hold, not out of fear or dread or panic, but rather… Out of excitement, out of dizzy, restless dumbstruck _love_. You _loved_ him, you loved him more than anything… And he _loved_ _you back_. You had never known the luxury of such reciprocation before; it was almost too much to process.

"You… Y-you do?"

He nuzzles you from behind, taking deep snuffling breaths into your neck as he savors the scent, the taste of your emotional whirlwind.

"Yes… Yes I do… Pennywise has spent so many years on this wretched little spit of land, eating and sleeping, sleeping and eating… I have never wanted anything more. And then I found _ you_. I found you, and I wanted you, and nothing on this earth will keep me from you. Not now, not ever. Precious girl… I am your _ destiny_. You were made just for me, and I waited so many years for you to join me at my side. Will you deny me, after all this time?"

"P-Pennywise…"

"My sweet, precious girl, just think… It will only be us down here… You and me and the dreams we'll share, surrounded by silk and the deliciously encompassing warmth of our joined bodies, breathing, resting together in tandem for twenty-seven long years. How perfect, yes? And when we wake, I shall go up to the world above and hunt for us both, provide for you, and perhaps, even, one day…"

His hand, rubbing your thigh, moves upward to caress your belly. His voice is lower, almost a growl. It plucks a needy, lustful chord deep inside of you, making you squirm, and a plaintive whine escapes your throat as he traces gentle circles over your skin with lithe, delicate fingers.

"...I will breed you, plant my seed in your lovely womb… Oh my darling, how eternally radiant you would be, as the mother of my children… Isn’t this what you want? Is this not what you always dreamed of, what you pined for so desperately for so long?"

"I-"

He’s drawing you in further, each enticing word another gossamer thread of silk trapping you in his web until you are helpless to him.

"You laid awake at night for so many years, imagining the love of your life sweeping you off your feet, starting a family with you, living happily ever after… This is it, my love. The possibilities are there in front of you, they exist within your reach. But only if you tell me… What you want, who you choose... You cannot have all, you must choose only one…"

_ Choose me_… His voice purrs into your subconscious. _ Nothing, no one else matters… I am all that you need… Take my hand, stay with me… Stay… _

He's licking at your neck, almost grooming you, long, careful, precise strokes with his tongue. He's holding you close, tight, as though he never intended to let you go regardless of what your answer might be. You are so vulnerable in this position, so aware that he could bare his fangs at you in a second and drain the measly warmth from you at any wrong response or poorly chosen words. But you are sick, enthralled, utterly _ consumed _ in your desire to be held in his arms, to be with him that you don't care anymore and your answer is given. If ever there was a time when your decision would have been different, it has long since passed now. All that was left was to say it out loud.

"I'll stay with you."

A pleased trilling hum follows in response. He is eager to hear more from you, hungry to hear you give him exactly what he wanted in as many bolstering words as he could draw out of you.

"Tell me more… Tell me what it is you want."

"You." You breathe, leaning back in his lap, resting your head against one broad shoulder, turning to breathe in the stale, timeless scent of him; countless years of raw, screaming bloodshed, the saccharine ersatz smell of carnival fare, the reeling reeking stench of death in stained silk ruffles. You can feel his form begin to shift behind you ever so slightly as you speak. "I want you. I want to stay with you."

"You'll stay with Pennywise? You'll give yourself to me, agree to be mine forever?"

"...Yes."

"You'll leave them behind? Will you renounce them? All of them? Do you choose me?" 

You're silent, biting your lip, knowing you needed to say it but finding it painful. The words don't want to leave your lips. His voice behind you is scolding but lenient, even-tempered and soothing. Understanding, but firm.

“I will have no question in this matter, my sweet. If you will be mine, you must first give up everything else. That is the condition. Leave it all behind, forget everything you ever knew, and _ tell me_. **Tell me who you choose.**”

You can feel, can hear him changing behind you, even as he still holds you close. He feels so much bigger now than he was just moments ago, and his form is no longer humanoid.

“...I… I choose you, Pennywise.”

Insectile skittering drums on the floor, a sound of contentment and delight, echoing skyward into the sepulchral mouth of the cave.

“**Good girl.**”

He pulls you flush against him and the sheer force nearly knocks the wind out of you. If you thought you could feel the energy of his deadlights before it was nothing compared to now, an indescribably otherworldly aura taking over the lifelessness of the grotto as he’s shifting and reshaping behind you. The electricity of his essence surges through the air, your heart pounds, cold beads of sweat roll down the heat of your temple. And when he finally takes you, cradles you, brings you around to face him you are met with the truth of him, the closest you can possibly fathom; an eight-legged abomination of gangly spider limbs clad in silk and ruffles towers overhead, favoring you with a piercing gold stare rimmed with a dancing ring of furious, crazed red. You should be terrified, you should be paralyzed with fear and disgust, repulsion and abhorrence for something so beastly and grotesque. You should shrink at the sight of him and beg for mercy from a fate you can’t even comprehend, but instead you are simply… Spellbound. Enamored. _ Smitten_. He’s beautiful, he’s gorgeous, he is your entire world. _ You love him so much_.

He trills and chirrs, warbles, chitters as he relishes in your adoration for him, bringing you up on one sharp, harsh talon to nuzzle against the vastness of his painted cheek. You are so small, so utterly insignificant now in his hold but even now he takes such care and consideration not to crush you. His voice rumbles so deep within the cavern that you can feel the vibrations, though your feet no longer touch the ground.

“**My girl, my precious mate, my companion. Mine, mine forever… Pennywise has waited so long for this. Look, look into my eyes dearest.**”

You cannot avoid the blinding pull of his gaze, windows peeking into the incontrovertible madness of the deadlights and you feel whatever lingering strength you had begin to seep from your body like water from a broken dam, withering in his grip until you have no choice but to succumb. You slump against the breadth of his chest as he draws you in close, careful to keep you from floating away from him, taking you under his protection as he finally begins his long-awaited preparations for slumber. Your eyes are glazed over in trance-like paralysis as he speaks to you, his voice like a lullaby crooning to you as he builds his cocoon. _Your_ cocoon, the one you’ll share. You’re warm, you’re already beginning to dream. Everything is… so _peaceful_.

“**Sleep, my sweet, my precious girl. I’ll be joining you soon…**”

You wait for him there, and when you finally see him, there is no doubt in your mind that you made the right decision. This is where you belonged. 

_ With him. _


End file.
